Property Of Eric T Cartman
by cell12
Summary: Kyle gets angry with Cartman over a birthday gift. Kyman.


I don't own South Park - it's owned by the very talented Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

---

**Property Of Eric T Cartman**

by cell12

---

Kyle peered again at the underside of his birthday-gift bracelet. How could the Fat-ass think that inscribing something like that was acceptable?

At first glance the bracelet seemed like a nice, normal and thoughtful gift. It was a gold chain with a metal band with the name Kyle etched on it and a single heart-shaped green gem. Cartman had proudly pointed out that it was 18 carat gold and the emerald was real. Not that Kyle was so shallow as to expect expensive gifts - unlike Stan's on/off girlfriend, Wendy, who always demanded expensive gifts and luxuries. Kyle had actually been impressed with the gift at first - until he turned it over anyway. Then he had seen what was etched on the back along-side the hallmark.

Property of Eric T Cartman.

Kyle couldn't believe what he was seeing at first. Was Eric keeping ownership of the bracelet in the event of them breaking-up? For that matter were they really even going out? Yes, they were having sex - really great sex - but outside of the bedroom they fought just as much as before. Eric Cartman was his sort-of boyfriend in the same way that he had been his sort-of friend when they were younger. Most of the time Kyle wasn't sure what to make of their relationship.

Cartman was looking at him with those soft chocolate eyes - like he was waiting for a response.

"What's this on the back?" Kyle asked.

"I think you know how to read Kahl," Eric replied.

Inside Kyle seethed at Eric's flat answer - the boy was a master of hiding his true emotions, "Yes I can read Eric," Kyle snapped back, "I just don't understand why you would put something like that on a gift."

Eric took a step backwards, "You don't like it?"

"I like the bracelet but I'm puzzled by the inscription on the back. Did you put it there so that, when we eventually break-up, you can claim it back and sell it."

Cartman's eyes watered slightly but he spoke with conviction, "I don't want us to ever break-up."

Kyle was only slightly shocked by that revelation. He knew that Eric had been starved of real love and attention all of his life.

---

In a moment of intimacy - shortly after they had started seeing each other - the larger boy had admitted how lonely he was most of the time and how his mom had been leaving him alone to go out whoring herself. "How long has she been doing that," Kyle had asked. Eric had replied that she had always done it for as long as he could remember.

The more Kyle thought about it the more pissed-off he became. How could the people of South Park let a vulnerable young child live with a drug-addled prostitute. Did anyone think that it was an, even remotely, suitable environment for a child. Kyle remembered all the times he had seen Cartman's mom while they were growing up. She had always seemed so nice, perhaps a bit too nice. Even though he had known she was a crack-whore, he had never thought about what that really meant. He had never tried to imagine what it would be like living with a parent like that. He had never realised how crappy Eric's life was.

---

"So what does this mean then?" Kyle asked, waving the bracelet in Cartman's face.

"It means that you're mine."

"What!" Kyle shrieked, the Fat-ass was treating him like he was a possession. He was no-ones slave or bitch. He lifted his arm, ready to throw the offending item in Cartman's face.

"Don't be mad Kahl," Cartman was looking scared, "I've got one too." On saying this he pulled a chain up from under his shirt. It was gold with a bar on the end and etched with the name, Eric.

Kyle failed to see what the point was that Cartman was making, "So," he snapped.

"Turn it around," Cartman spoke softly.

Kyle reached forward and touched the warmed metal, he blushed slightly knowing that the warmth came from being pressed next to Eric's skin. He turned over the bar and read the inscription.

Property of Kyle Broflovski.

Kyle was shocked, he was smart enough to understand the symbolism of what the two items of jewellery meant - to Cartman anyway. Kyle enjoyed what he had with Eric, but did he really want it to become a long-term relationship?

Kyle looked up at the hopeful face in front of him and he knew what he wanted. He held out his arm with the bracelet and said firmly, "Will you put it on for me?"

Cartman flashed a huge smile before reaching to take the bracelet. He fumbled with the clasp before securing it on Kyle's wrist. Kyle moved his arm about to feel the weight.

"It suits you," Eric said.

Kyle stepped into his boyfriend's embrace. Looking up into his eyes Kyle replied, "You suit me," before leaning his head forward for a kiss which Eric eagerly supplied.

Kyle belonged to Eric Cartman but that was OK because Cartman belonged to him. In fact you could say that they belonged together.

---


End file.
